


Thank You For Being You, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fireworks, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve shocks Danny with something, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This whereTo A Long Lifeleaves off!!!!*





	Thank You For Being You, Danno:

*Summary: Steve shocks Danny with something, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This where **_To A Long Life_** leaves off!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful night, There were fireworks going off, & it was a perfect honeymoon for Detective Danny “Danno” Williams-McGarrett, & Commander Steve McGarrett, They just got married, & are enjoying their honeymoon.

 

It was a great week being away from everything for awhile. They got to do what they wanted, & just connect on a more of level, as individuals, & as a couple, It did them good, & they are making a point to do this every other month. They hugged, & then cuddled, & snuggled against each other.

 

Steve asked, “Do you want to take a walk on the beach ?”, The Loudmouth Detective said, “Sure”, He smiled, as he said this. They were walking along the shoreline, & it was perfect with the moonlight.

 

Steve leaned, & kissed his husband sweetly, but with a lot of passion behind it. The Blond returned it equally, He asked the former seal, “What was that for ?”, The Five-O Commander said smiling, “Thank you for being you, Danno”, Danny smiled, & said, “I love you too, So much”, They shared a kiss, & continued on with their evening.

 

The End.


End file.
